The present invention is directed to ammunition storage compartments for a pistol. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 151,882, 746,859, 1,051,960, 1,110,209, 1,485,456, 1,526,847, 2,476,355, 2,509,553 2,805,507 and 4,577,429. None of these arrangements are designed to accommodate the "speed loader" which has been utilized with increasing frequency in recent years. This "speed loader" is more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,125 and consists of a fast loading plural cartridge holder for revolvers designed to position each round in a circular orientation for simultaneous release into the chambers of a revolver cylinder.